


Older Edgar!

by GlitchCraft_Galaxy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchCraft_Galaxy/pseuds/GlitchCraft_Galaxy
Summary: I adore Whatomen's fanfic Collector of Strays, so i decided to draw an older, grown up Edgar!





	Older Edgar!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/gifts).



https://www.tumblr.com/blog/au-are-canon-in-this-universe 

The Photo is on the blog, cause i dunno how to link up a photo to Archive....


End file.
